


Untitled (Martok/Sirella)

by amorremanet



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Klingon, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This visit is merely a formal courtesy—Gowron has no obligation to visit them and deliver the news in person. But too many people would question it, if he did not offer comfort to the family of one of his Generals during a time of trouble and distress.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Martok/Sirella)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts, "hostages" (at hc_bingo) and, "defiant" (for 100 things).

Sirella expects little when the Chancellor and his attendants appear at the doorstep to her home. She expects little because there is nothing to expect, nothing that she knows. Everything in her mind has gone blank and she does not know that this will ever correct itself. She does not know how it ever can.

She should not worry so much, not about propriety and not about how to survive this dinner with Gowron and two of his other Generals. She should not worry about Shen and Lazhna embarrassing their family when they have better manners than any other girls their age. This visit is merely a formal courtesy—Gowron has no obligation to visit them and deliver the news in person. But too many people would question it, if he did not offer comfort to the family of one of his Generals during a time of trouble and distress.

He has no obligation to make an appearance because the news has gotten here before him. Sirella already knows everything that he means to say, even the platitudes. The transmission's already come through, someone or other from Gowron's personal entourage, telling her that they've discovered a Changeling within the Chancellor's inner circle—that, as it happened, the Changeling infiltrator was her husband. No one knows where the real Martok, son of Urthog, is at this moment, but in all likelihood, he has fallen to the Dominion.

She supposes that this explains the fact that he has not touched her in just over two years. A Changeling would not understand the importance of intimacy, would not understand how to make love to the woman who is meant to be his wife, to all outside appearances.

"Of course, we must have faith in Martok's ability to survive in the worst of conditions," Gowron says as though boasting over one of Martok's military victories, as though preparing to induct him into the Hall of Warriors—a great asset to the Klingon Empire, the first General from common blood, the first General to die in glorious combat with the Dominion (because it can be assumed that, wherever he met them, he did not go down without a fight). "After all, he clawed himself up from nothing and made himself invaluable to the Empire—if he is alive, then we will find him, no matter where he is, as long as they have not already sent him to the halls of Sto'Vo'Kor."

Sirella sets her knife down on the table, must force herself to meet the Chancellor's eyes. "I have the utmost faith in my husband's ability to survive whatever has befallen him. And to find his way home to us, regardless of where the Dominion has taken and hidden him. He would not allow them to detain him from his daughters any longer than is absolutely necessary."

"My Lady," says the younger of Gowron's two Generals—Sirella has already forgotten his name, because he has probably never met her real husband, but only known the Changeling who purported to be him. The man looks at her as though she might be insane. "We must not give up hope, but the Dominion is quite ruthless. We cannot presume that they wouldn't kill him, if given the chance."

"Do not address me unless you know who I am, and do not purport to know what has befallen my husband when you do not know truly him. He would not allow the Dominion to end his life outside of battle. Had there been a battle, then surely, there would be a corpse. I do not see a corpse, do you?" She trembles from the fire in her voice. Takes a deep breath and tells this foolish boy of a General,

"I am Sirella, daughter of Linkasa, and I know that my husband is alive."


End file.
